


Sex And Question Marks - Bottom!Dan

by SeriouslyFuckedUp



Series: Catalogue Smut Challenge Thingy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslyFuckedUp/pseuds/SeriouslyFuckedUp
Summary: Pastel!Dan always wanted to save his first time for the perfect person; he wanted a memory he could cherish. Punk!Phil may just so happen to be the perfect boyfriend for the job.





	Sex And Question Marks - Bottom!Dan

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to fit the bottom!Dan tag for the writing thingy but ended up being a lot more fluffy so I don't know if it still counts or not?

Dan was standing under a tree, thumbs tapping away at his phone as Phil walked over. “Hey beautiful,” he said, lifting Dan’s chin to steal a kiss. Dan’s cheeks heated as they always did. “Ready to go?”

 

Dan nodded, sliding his phone into his pocket and adjusting the baby blue flower crown atop his head. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and kissed his cheek as they began to walk towards Phil’s house. His parents were away for the weekend on a getaway and while Phil was told no wild parties, a night in with his boyfriend was much more to his liking. He may act stuck up at school but Dan knew he was a big softy behind his punk aesthetic.

 

They arrived at Phil’s house quickly as it was only a ten minute walk from their school. He let go of Dan to pull out his keys and unlock the front door, gesturing for Dan to enter first.

 

Phil grabbed a bag of crisps from the kitchen and led Dan upstairs to his room. Turning on the xbox, he took his seat next to Dan on the bed, passing him a remote. They played Mario Kart for the next few hours before progressing to dinner and a movie. Dan cuddled into Phil’s side as he ate his food, the flower crown now resting on the coffee table rather than his curled chocolate hair.

 

Phil’s arm was wrapped securely around Dan’s shoulders, every so often tilting his head to kiss Dan’s curls. They were the perfect couple. Despite how opposite they appeared to be, they completed each other in all the right ways.

 

About half way through the movie, they had began kissing, choosing to focus on each other rather than the film. Phil had pushed Dan onto his back, kissing his cheeks, nose and mouth before deepening the kiss. Dan gasped as Phil slid his hand under his shirt. They’d never gone much further than this. Dan had always wanted to wait before he lost his virginity and Phil respected that desire. He wanted it to be special and with the right person; a wonderful memory that he would cherish.

 

This felt like the perfect moment and Phil was definitely the perfect person. Dan lightly pushed Phil back so he could speak. “I want you,” he breathed out, leaning forward to capture Phil’s lips again. 

 

The older boy quickly pulled back though. “Are you sure?” His eyes were filled with so much love and trust that Dan couldn’t help but nod.

 

“Yesm I’m sure. God, you’re perfect.” Phil smiled at that, leaning forward to kiss Dan quickly.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dan. How was I ever lucky enough to get you?” Phil’s hands explored Dan’s stomach and chest as he slowly pushed Dan’s shirt up. Soon enough, his shirt was removed, Phil’s joining it on the floor seconds later.

 

Dan’s cheeks were a lovely pinkish red colour, a shade that only came up when Phil made a crude joke. Phil loved that shade, might even be his favorite colour. “How ‘bout we head to my room?” Phil whispered, leaning in to kiss Dan’s burning cheeks. Dan simply nodded. This was getting close to uncharted territory and his school pants were already uncomfortably tight.

 

Phil took Dan’s hands and pulled him up off the couch, leading him to his room. He gently lay Dan on the bed before climbing over him and resuming their previous activities.

 

“Phil,” Dan whined as the older boy’s mouth went lower and lower on Dan’s stomach.

 

“Yes babe?”

 

“Stop teasing.”

 

“I want this to be perfect for you. I’m not rushing, deal with it.”

 

“Phil,” Dan said again, extending the ‘l’ in his name. Phil simply ignored him, continuing to kiss his way down Dan’s stomach. Soon enough, he hooked his fingers around the top of Dan’s face and looked up at the flustered boy.

 

“May I?” he asked, a half-smirk, half-adorable smile on his face. Dan nodded fervently and Phil slid the pants off his long legs. There was an obvious tent in Dan’s boxers but he was too far gone to be embarrassed about it. “Dan?” He opened his eyes to look at Phil who had eyes filled with lust but a smile overflowing with comfort. “If you want to stop, at any time, promise you’ll tell me?”

 

Dan nodded in response, desperate to speed things up and get some friction on his aching hard-on.

 

“Can you say it, please? I want you to say it.”

 

“God, Phil. I’ll tell you if I want to stop, now please,” Dan was clearly too far gone to hold a serious conversation so Phil simply smiled and moved his hand to Dan’s boxers. The boy whimpered instantly as Phil began palming him.

 

Minutes later, Phil’s pants were off, followed by both their boxers. Phil moved to kiss Dan again, wanting to express how much love he had for Dan even though it was not physically possible to do so in a single kiss.

 

“Dan, I’m going to start fingering you, okay? You need to tell me if you want to stop or if it’s uncomfortable, okay love?” Dan nodded as Phil pulled the lube from his bedside drawer and drizzled some on his fingers.

 

He rested his finger on Dan’s hole, teasing it for a second as Dan mentally prepared himself. The boy nodded and Phil slid his finger in slowly. He was staring intently at Dan’s face, watching for any sign of discomfort or distress in the boy. Dan on the other hand, had his eyes closed, mouth hanging open as he got used to the feeling of Phil’s finger inside him. It wasn’t bad, per say, just strange and unusual. He’d never done anything like this before. He’d wanked off a few times but he was always too scared of being caught to make a habit out of it. However, now, with Phil’s finger inside him, being seen was the last thing on his mind.

 

He nodded, signalling for Phil to move and felt a slim finger begin moving in and out. He changed angles every time until Dan shouted. Puffing, he asked, “What did you just do?”

 

Phil smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him quickly, “That’s called you’re prostate.” As Phil finished speaking, he rubbed his finger around the spot, loving how Dan whined and squeezed around his finger.

 

Soon enough, Dan breathed out “more,” and Phil sliding another lube covered finger in. He began pushing in and out a little faster, scissoring Dan open. The boy was tight, tighter than Phil could have ever anticipated. After a bit of work, Phil slipped in a third finger and watched as Dan twiched around his digits.

 

“Phil, I’m ready,” Dan whined, twisting his hips on Phil’s fingers to get more pleasure.

 

“Okay, love.” Phil kissed him again, pulling his fingers out and grabbing a condom from his drawer. He slipped it on quickly as Dan whined and covered his dick in cold lube. He added more than he usually would, wanting to make sure Dan was as comfortable as possible.

 

“Ready?” he asked, lining his tip up with Dan’s hole. His dick was heavy against his stomach leaking precome but Phil ignored it for now.

 

“Phil,” Dan whined, “Hurry up.”

 

“Okay, Mr Impatient.” Phil began pushing in slowly, concentrating at not bucking forward into Dan’s tight hole. Once he was all the way in, he paused, waiting for Dan to give the all clear to move. After a minute or so, Dan nodded.

 

Phil slid his hips back slowly before pushing back in. He changed his angle each time, trying to find Dan’s prostate again. He knew he found it when Dan cried out and began begging Phil to go faster.

 

Phil kept the angle but sped his hips up ever so slightly. Dan was so tight and warm around Phil’s cock, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

 

“Phil, I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Good boy, Dan. Come for me,” was all it took for Dan to tip over the edge, his pink tip leaking white onto his stomach. The sight of cum on his stomach, his blissed out face, and feel of Dan’s clenching had Phil unloading into the condom seconds later. He pulled out after finishing and tied up the condom, chucking it in the bin beside his bed.

 

Phil grabbed some tissues and wiped Dan up, careful to avoid his softening dick as he knew how sensitive it would be. After cleaning him up, he lay down next to Dan, the younger quickly cuddling into his arms.

 

“How was that baby?” Phil asked quietly, the only other noise their slowing breaths.

 

“I love you,” Dan said in return, yawning and pushing his head further into Phil’s chest.

 

Phil just chuckled and kissed his head, “I love you too. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Still getting used to writing smut but this is the first time I wrote it from start to finish so I hope it was okay.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you have a prompt or request! sixteenyearoldwritingsmut.tumblr.com


End file.
